Back to Black
by Michi798
Summary: First fanfic, still gonna give you guys a summary though- When a body of a lawyer is discovered, Beckett and Castle investigate, but when they do, this one girl, the victims daughter, could change everything they thought about emotions. Set after 'Always', but no real time after that.- I don't do much writing usually, but hopefully you guys like this, so plz tell me what cha think


**This is my first fanfiction, but this one came to me in a very akward dream. So here ya have it. And yes, I know, it's a bit of a short chapter, but alas there will be more. :3**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, as much as I with I did, but Andrew Marlowe owns it all.**

* * *

"Castle, we got another one" Beckett said as she grabbed her coat from the back of her chair at her desk.

Castle looked up at her, a small grin on his face when she said this. Before Beckett could get up from her seat, Castle handed her a coffee, just the way she liked it, and she took a sip. Then, Beckett rose from her seat, looking at Castle with her 'You-coming?' look. _Oh no..she's giving me_ that_ look.._ Castle thought, yet never dared to say, knowing that Beckett would shoot him if he actually did say it.

Castle got up, and followed Beckett to the elevator, his grin still on his face.

* * *

"Name?" Beckett asked as she saw the victim, who was sitting in her desk, blood running from her chest from a gunshot. She looked somewhat peaceful in her chair. Then Beckett realized she was dead. Not peaceful in the least.

"Heather Kovochev, 38 year old female, died from one gunshot wound to the chest. Works for Timon Law Firm, and has two children, a 17 year old boy, name is Danny Kovochev, died last year from the same wounds. And a 12 year old girl, name is Nicole Kovochev. She lived in an apartment off of 4th and Main."

"Let's find the daughter, she's probably walking home from school right now" Beckett quickly said as she walked out of the doorway of the office.

* * *

_I wonder what case mom's got, she got home pretty late, so it's definitely a good one. _Nicole wondered as she walked down 4th street. Her home wasn't far from her school, Hudson Middle School, so she got home to do her homework pretty quickly.

* * *

Beckett and Castle were walking down 4th street as the looked across the street to find a girl in a purple hoodie, her hood was pulled up, and she had a purple and black backpack on.

"I think that's her Castle, she looks like she's listening to her iPod, but I can get her attention soon when she crosses"

Castle looked at Beckett with worry in his eyes. "Are you sure this won't bring up any unwanted facts about your mother, I mean our victim is a lawyer, but-"

"Castle" she interrupted "I'm fine, I've dealt with cases like this before, I can deal with them again."

"Kate, I'm just making sure, I don't want you getting hurt again. And if you do, know that I'm here, and I'll cuddle with you and watch a movie to make you better" Castle's voice went from serious to teasing in that one sentence.

Beckett couldn't help but squeeze out a laugh, then she looked up at him at playfully smacked him on the shoulder.

* * *

Nicole walked across the street, and noticed the two people looking at her. _Ah, that's probably the Police telling me something they have about my family. _Nicole thought as she recognized the man's face. _ .God...That's...Richard Castle, the writer... Mom's gonna love this story._

Castle started to walk up to her, when her music stopped playing, so she took her hood off for a second to put the music back on, when Castle started to talk to her.

"You're Nicole Kovochev right?" Castle asked.

"Yes, but please call me Nikki, that's what everyone at school calls me." Nikki looked up from her iPod and at Castle's face. She knew who they were. The writer and his muse. "Lemme guess...NYPD?" Nikki asked, with hollow eyes.

"Yes..but how did you know?" Castle asked.

"Oh please, you guys are all over the news a lot, besides I recognize you" She pointed at Castle "From my mom's books that she reads. And I know you guys are here to ask me stuff about my family on their deaths."

"H-how..." Castle looked astounded when Nikki knew who they were. He looked at Beckett, and her eyes said _Let's just get this over with.._ when he saw them.

Beckett saw that he couldn't speak and decided to take the lead on this one. "Yes, we have bad news..." She paused "You're mother was found, we're sorry to inform you that she's dead..." Beckett always hated this part of her job. She hated seeing people in such emotional pain.

From the look that Nikki gave her, she didn't look surprised, instead she looked hollow. No emotion, no pain, nothing.

"Oh...uh..then you guys are here to ask when I last saw her, and any enemies she had and stuff like that, right?" Nikki asked after a while. The detective's eyes said it all. Her mother was murdered too, and by the way her eyes said it, Nikki could tell that her mother was close, and that she'd been killed almost the same, but also for the wrong reasons, too.

Beckett was surprised that the girl knew what she was going to ask. "Yeah. Did she have any enemies, and where d-did you last see her?" She was interested in how she knew this. She knew that Nikki could tell that her mother was killed too, but how..how the hell did she know this?

Nikki looked at Castle, the back to Beckett. "I saw her this morning when I was packing up for school, and she had quite a few enemies. Some past clients that were angry with her 'cause they lost the case, and the O'Riley gang. They started to come after my family a few years ago, they told all the main gangs across the country to kill whoever was close to me and my mother. They did, they killed my dad, my brother, my entire family, and all of my close friends, but they can't- the didn't get me, yet. I can tell now that they're gonna come after me too." Her eyes were filled with grief, yet her eyes looked hollow as they stared into the detective's eyes.

"Let's get you down to the station, it's more private there, you'll be better protected there too." Beckett looked at the girl, thinking _Damn, this girl has been through a lot, and she'll go through a lot more before this case is done._

* * *

**Tell me what ya think, I don't really write that much, so yeah...this one came to me in a weird dream, and I just HAD to put it down on paper :3 . Reviews are much appreciated, as well as ideas I could use, even though I've got some of my story outlines down. Bit of a short chapter I know, but I felt like being evil MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA. Still more to come though :D**


End file.
